winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Aisha/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Rockstarlayla.jpg Season 6 Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png Aisha S6 Trailer.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Aisha Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Aisha Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Aisha S6 Trailer 2.png Season 7 New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png Aisha & Squonk Promo.jpg The Winx Are Back.png The Winx Are Back 2.png The Winx Are Back 3.png The Winx Are Back 12.png Aisha & Squonk S7.png Aisha & Squonk 2.png Aisha & Squonk 4.png Aisha & Squonk 5.png Aisha & Squonk 6.png Aisha Time Travel.png Time Travel 3.png Time Travel 5.png Time Travel 6.png Time Travel 7.png Time Travel 14.png Aisha & Musa Butterflix S7 Trailer 2.png Aisha & Tecna S7 Trailer 2.png Aisha & Tecna S7 Trailer 4.png |-|Season 2= Aisha a.k.a. Layla (Rai).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (1).jpg Winx club .png Layla86869.jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg WCEp202 (1).jpg Aisha Infirmary.jpg LaylaNG2.jpg WCEp202 (3).jpg WCEp203 (3).jpg 202-mistake-aisha.png WCEp203 (4).jpg AishaExplorerWCEp205.png WC Ep205 (6).jpg WC Ep205 (7).jpg WCEp206 (1).png 2 Piffs?.png WCEp207(2).png WCEp207 Mistake 1.png WCEp207(5).png Bloom's sleeves and Tune mist..png Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 4.jpg Palladium - Plasma Sphere (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Power Jazz.png Power Jazz2.png Winx Club - Episode 211 (1.5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Aisha's shoes on her Winx outfit were shorter than they usually are..png Alice avatar.png WCEp212 Mistake 5.png WCEp212(2).png WCEp212(5).png WCEp212(6).png WCEp212(7).png 2x12-MusaLaylaProject.jpg WCEp212 Mistake 15.png 2x12-winx form.jpg LaylaKid.PNG 5a.PNG 6a.PNG 8a.PNG 9a.PNG PiffPower.JPG 13a.PNG 15a.PNG WCEp213 Mistake (1).jpg 17a.PNG Sound wave 213.png WCEp213 Mistake (2).jpg WCEp213 (7).jpg WCEp214 (1).jpg Dance113.jpg WCEp215Mistake(8).png Winx Club - Episode 216 (1).jpg Aisha, Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (14).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (17).jpg Laylaandgirldancing.jpg WCEp217Mistake (1).png WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217Mistake1 (4).png WCEp217Mistake1 (5).png S2E18.3.jpg WCEp218Mistake(1).png WCEp218Mistake(3).png Winx convergence.jpg WCEp219Mistake(1).png Power Bomb.png WCEp219Mistake(2).png WCEp220Mistake(2).png WCEp220(3).png WCEp221(1).png WCEp221(3).png WCEp221(7).png WCEp221Mistake(5).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222(1).png LaylaCamp.jpg WCEp222(4).png WCEp222(5).png WCEp222Mistake(10).png WCEp223Mistake1.png WCEp223(1).png WCEp223Mistake2.png 223 convergence.png WCEp224(1).png WCEp224(3).png 225 convergence.png Sun Flame.png WCEp225Mistake(8).png 225-stella-mistake.png WCEp226Mistake(1).png WCEp226(2).png Solar Burst and Plasma World.png Plasma Warp + Solar Pearl - Ep226(1).png Iridescent Flame.png Realix Stella, Aisha and Bloom.jpg Charmix Convergence.jpg LaylaDance.jpg |-|Season 3= Convergencia Magix.png WCEp304(6).png Teredor warning Aisha about Valtor.png Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png 305 conver.png Tressa reuniting with Aisha.png La.jpg CG1.jpeg WCEp306(4).png WCEp307(1).png Layla Unblind.jpg Barbatea - Episode 307.jpg WCEp307.png Super-Powered Morphix.png Super-Powered Morphix 2.png WCEp309(5).png WCEp309Mistake(2).png WCEp310Mistake(1).png Layla y Stella Convergencia.jpg 310-aisha-mistake.png WCEp310Mistake(2).png WCEp311(2).png Plasma Magic Bolt.jpg Plasma Magic Bolt - WCEp311 (1).png Plasma Magic Bolt - WCEp311 (2).png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Convergence musa layla.png Convergence musa layla 2.png RainbowConnectionEp311.png Rainbow connection.png Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg GL S3 4.png 313 flora mistake.png Aisha And Her Mother.PNG WCEp313Mistake(5).png WCEp313(3).png Crying.png Enchantix plasma 314.png Enchantix plasma 314 2.png A Part of The Company Of Light.PNG WCEp315(1).png WCEp315Mistake(1).png Aisha Generic Morphix Shield.png Enchanted Morphix 1.jpg WCEp317Mistake(3).png Group attack 317.png WCEp317(5).png 195410 1356874860077 full.jpg LaylaRCStock.png Lost world 3.png LaylaDanceStockOne.png Valtor is Coming.PNG Nova - Episode 319.jpg WCEp319(1).png AishaBike.jpg Bikee.jpg Chimera tied up.JPG 319-Aisha Enchantix Mistake.jpg WCEp320Mistake(9).png 3x21-LayOphFirstD.jpg WCEp321(4).png WCEp321Mistake(3).png WCEp321Mistake(5).png WCEp321(6).png Morphix Surface.png Morphix Surface 3.png Tiny.png Magic's.png WCEp322Mistake(7).png MuFlTeAiBlDisco.png Disco Layla.jpg Flondra.jpg Morphix Shiel 323 2.png Ep323(3).png L-N-layla-and-nabu-26858380-120-90.jpg Ep323(4).png Conver with water stars.png Tecna Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg RetrivalofReality - WCEp324(3).png Ep325Mistake(7).png Agador box.jpg Ep325(1).png Water and nature.png Layla Flora.jpg Ai.png Aisha morphix.jpg Plasma Bolt 2.png Aisha & Nabu S3E26 (1).jpg NabuXLayla.jpeg |-|Season 4= 4011.jpg 4016.jpg 4020.jpg Clarice, Alice, Griselda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg 4024.jpg 4026.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg Winx-club-401-the-wizards-of-the-black-circle-hall-of-enchantments-clip.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (2).jpg 4041.jpg Teachers.png Aisha's turn.png Aisha's turn 2.png Morphix Surfboard.png Enchantix plasma.PNG Winx Club - Episode 401 (6).jpg Nabu-Layla-winx-couples-9258151-120-90.jpg MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png Dream Eater Butterfly 3.png Dream Eater Butterfly 4.png Dream Eater Butterfly 7.png Dream Eater Butterfly 8.png Dream Eater Butterfly 9.png Ep401Mistake(2).png Mr. Roney and the Winx.png Ep403(3).png Stella44444.JPG Ep403(5).png LaylaLPStock.png Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg Mistakes.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg Plasma magic ball 405.png Plasma Magic Ball.png Plasma Shape - Ep405.png Displacive Spell.png Displacive Spell 2.png Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg WinxPaintingOutfits.png MusaAishapainting.png Morphix shield.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Plasma board.png Morphix wave.png Ep408Mistake(2).png Ep408OldRoxyConcept.png 650239.jpg Miniaturization - WCEp408(1).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(3).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(4).png Morphix wave 408.png Ep408Mistake(3).png 3.jpg Plasma world 409.png Double eclipse 409.png Plasma wall 410.png Morphix wave 410.png Morphix barrier 410 2.png Morphix barrier 410 3.png Spirit of courage 410.png Spirit of courage 410 2.png Spirit of courage 410 4.png Spirit of courage 411.png AishaS4.jpg Andy and his band helping the Winx.png Morphix tidal wave.png Morphix tidal wave 2.png Morphix tidal wave 3.png Morphix tidal wave 4.png Andros hurricane 413.png Episode 415 - Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-54-715.jpg Sibylla.jpg Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg Episode 104 Infobox.jpg Convergencia contra los magos.jpg Convergence 4x18.png Winx Speedix en el bar frutti music.jpg Season 4's hair.jpg Spirit Encourage.PNG Morphix wave 417.png Plasma barrier 418.png Vital beat 419.png Vital beat + pure harmony.png Barrier 421.png Frost bite-6.png Morphix wave 425.png Andros hurricane 525.png Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg Ep 20 Layla and Nabu.jpg Winx and guys.jpg 650253.jpg Coralia pushes Aisha.png Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123545-512-384.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg Aisha's_travel_outfit.png Winx Club Magic Convergence.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-08 13-50-04-630.jpg Aisha OMG.jpg Aisha & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg NabuEmbrace.jpeg Aisha & Nabu Kiss S4E11.png Aisha & Nabu Kiss S4E25.png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (3).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (4).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (5).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (6).png Aisha & Nabu S4E13.png Aisha & Nabu S4E13 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (3).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (4).png Aisha & Nabu S4E24 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E24 (2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E25 (2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E25 (3).png Layla-and-Nabu-cynthia-selahblue-cynti19-23757423-500-375.jpg Layla-and-Nabu-cynthia-selahblue-cynti19-23757433-120-90.jpg L-N-layla-and-nabu-26858434-120-90.jpg L-N-layla-and-nabu-26859128-103-120.jpg L-N-layla-and-nabu-26859172-120-89.jpg Florapjs4.jpg Worrying Aisha RoseXinh.jpg |-|Season 5= Opening & Ending JmeAcfr.png Screenshots 294447 253424374777907 1622890905 n.jpg Underwater breath 501.png The-spill-016.jpg Underwater breath 502.png Morphix staff.png Morphix staff 2.png Morphix staff 3.png Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png Morphix Waves504.jpg Morphix wave 503 2.png Morphix Waves 2504.jpg Morphix wave 503 3.png Morphix wave 504.png Morphix wave 505.png Andros hurricane 505.png The li10.jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg Morphix staff 506.png Morphix staff 506 2.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-12h54m59s47.png 13th seal 510.png 13th seal 512.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-12h55m41s172.png Screen shot 2012-11-18 at 8.52.47 AM.png Mystic wrap 511 3.png Mystic wrap 513.png Dragon heart + andros hurricane 506.png Andros hurricane 506.png Morphix wave 506.png S5E25cafeteria.png Power swirl 510.png Power swirl 510 2.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-23h50m33s160.png 247949 470788216294669 996384729 n.jpg Morphix net 506.png Morphix shield harmonix.png Season5Aisha.PNG Aisha Band.png Aisha_Harmonix 2.PNG Tecna & Layla Fighting.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting 2.jpg Volleyball Outfit 3.png 1650.jpg Layla & Tecna.jpg 1920.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-12-11h09m02s105.png Naiad's Attack 519.jpg Morphix Power.jpg Morphix barricade 524.png Neptune's string 517.png Neptune's Sting 519.jpg Neptune's sting 521.png Neptune's sting + percussive hit 522.png Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Aishapicture.jpg Layla_Fashion_Show.jpeg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Winx s5 new outfits.png Capture 001 25102012 193952.png Morphix punch 3.png Thrive of sirenix.png 1170.jpeg Harmonix Album.jpg Morphix 501 3.png Morphix 501.png Warning 2.jpg Images Warning 2.jpg Images Warning 4.jpg |-|Season 6= Opening & Ending Opening.jpg Screenshots Tide of sirenix 601.png Neptune's sting 602.png Neptune's sting 602 2.png Morphix cushion.png Morphix Cushion 624.png Morphix Cushion 624 3.png Naiad's attack 603.png Morphix net 609.png Winxroxy.png S6E11.2.jpg S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.13.jpg M, A &F.jpg Capture 006 24062015 130521 988.png Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png Nex 6x07 2.jpg Capture 001 24062015 172902 020.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h58m51s189.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h47m44s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png IMG 2532.PNG IMG 2467.PNG IMG 2468.PNG Nexaishas6.jpg 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg A, T & F.jpg T & A.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 12.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png IuO2AA7umpM.jpg w8nRxX20KS8.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36476125-960-539.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36478302-688-384.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900 2.jpg 8ZVAd7lpL-Q.jpg T7hCpMp3Y08.jpg 7Hif6WH1UGI.jpg H8AQBrWy-Vk.jpg h44VF-Fs14I.jpg AlmABAso68Y.jpg 0LEhdTGJzVw.jpg EtLt6MQEwoM.jpg 9XIpPBbX-PQ.jpg Aisha and Roy.png zenp9Yn8vPk.jpg kg1quVt0WxI.jpg DFQSo0p-f54.jpg ID_a8JjngVs.jpg 601 sirenix convergence.png 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg 991wcZky-U8.jpg Winxclubwithdaphne.jpg G5d68pdwLdU.jpg Eo8Ktlf8JvA.jpg --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg Water bolt 615.png Water bolt 612.png Water bolt 608 2.png Water bolt 608.png Water bolt 605 3.png Water Bolt 626 2.png Chlorophyll Bolt + Water Bolt 2.png Volcanic Attack + Water Bolt + Lilac Vortex 2.png Volcanic Attack + Water Bolt + Lilac Vortex.png Water bolt 624 2.png Protection of wave 606 2.png Protection of wave 606.png Protection of Waves 626 2.png Morphix cloud 614.png Morphix cloud 605.png Morphix cloud 605 2.png Morphix trap 607.png Morphix mega net 3.png Morphix mega net.png Morphix mega wall 613.png Morphix Mega Net 622 2.png Morphix cage.png Water-Rising Ray 624 7.png Water-Rising Ray 624 3.png Water rising wave 616.png Morphix Aura 624.png Morphix Dart 624 2.png |-|Season 7= Opening & Ending S7 Ending Credits.png Screenshots Aisha Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png Fairy Animals S07E14 (2).png Winx S07E20 (2).png Winx S07E20 (5).png 1 1.jpg 3 1.jpg Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 2.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 3.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 4.PNG 14 1.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Aisha & Squonk In Prehistoric Magix.jpg Squonk Crying.jpg The Retro Look.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01 (2).png Love Is All Around S07E01.png Aisha Tynix & Squonk S07E15.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Aisha Beach S07E16.png Transformation 7x01.png Transformation 7x02.png Transformation 7x03.png Transformation 7x04.png Transformation 7x05.png Transformation 7x06.png Transformation 7x07.png Transformation 7x08.png Transformation 7x09.png Transformation 7x10.png Transformation 7x12.png Transformation 7x13.png Transformation 7x14.png Transformation 7x15.png Transformation 7x16.png Transformation 7x18 -1.png Transformation 7x18 -2.png Transformation 7x19.png Transformation 7x21.png Transformation 7x23.png Transformation 7x26.png |-|Season 8= Opening & Ending S8 OP.png Aisha - S8 Ending.png Screenshots Winx 801 Mistake 1.png Winx Concert S8E1.png Morphix bolt 801.png Morphix bolt 801 2.png Winx 802 Mistake.png Morphix Power 802.png Morphix Power 802 2.png Morphix Bubble 803.png Morphix Bubble 803 2.png Morphix Bubble 803 3.png Aisha S8E3.png Cosmix Power 2.png Cosmix Power 4.png Cosmix Power 10.png Winx 804 Mistake.png Winx Spacesuit S8E4.png I Love Music.png Cosmix Power 804.png Cosmix Power 804 2.png Cosmix Power 805 5.png Winx 805 Mistake 2.png Cosmix Power 806 4.png Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (1).png Cosmix Power 807 (1).png Cosmix Power 807 (2).png Specials |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Aishaspecial4.png Aisha (Nick).jpg AishaPixies - Sp4(1).png Winx-4-4.jpg DarkarAisha - Sp4.png StFlAiPi - Sp4.png Winx Infirmary.jpg AishaMusa - Sp4.png AishaSp4(1).png AishaAvalon - Sp4.png FaragondaAisha - Sp4.png Winx cheering.jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Avalon - Nick.jpg AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeMu - Sp4(2).png AiTeFl - Sp4(1).png AiTeFlMu - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(2).png AiStAmCh - Sp4(1).png AiStAmCh - Sp4(2).png AiLoAm - Sp4(1).png AiStBrAmCh - Sp4(1).png Helia, Aisha, Riven - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Aisha, Riven - Special 4 (2).jpg AishaStella - Sp4(1).png AiStFl - Sp4(1).png AiStFl - Sp4(2).png Plasma world & solar power.png Plasma world & solar power 2.png AishaStella - Sp4(2).png AishaStella - Sp4(3).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(3).png AishaSp4(2).png Nick Charmix Convergence.jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg 7605299.png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Aisha